


Help

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers for "Oversight"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Just a little missing scene from "Oversight."
Relationships: Jake Green & Heather Lisinski
Kudos: 1





	Help

When she opened her apartment door, the last person she expected to see was Jake Green. And by the expression on his face and the weariness in his eyes, she knew he wasn’t there to check on her.

Sure enough, the first words out of his mouth were, “I need your help.”

Heather met his gaze, cool blue eyes against chocolate brown and nodded. “Okay.”

A flicker of relief passed over his features. “Can you come with me?”

She nodded once more, pausing only long enough to grab her keys and slide them into her pocket before following him out the door and down the stairs. “Where are we going?”

“My house,” he responded, glancing at her.

Heather had a dozen more questions she wanted to ask, but not one left her lips.

When it came down to it, questions didn’t matter.

All that mattered was that he needed her help.


End file.
